A Serious Talk
by Hungary's Disciple
Summary: Germania visits Czech in the middle of the night. Together they discuss the past, the future, and Holy Rome.


_Hello again everyone I'm back with another Czech fic. Once again I would like to thank Kailee my beta who is truly an awesome person and writer._

As the old wooden floor creaked; the young blonde girl awoke and immediately opened her eyes, only to find a blonde man with striking blue eyes staring at her. She moved away and opened her mouth to alert her husband, but was silenced by the strange man's intense gaze.

Czech sat up, staring at the man, "Who are you?"

The man answered in a low, gruff voice, "I am Germania. You are Bohemia?" he asked, remembering the little blonde girl that used to live in the same home as Holy Rome, his youngest grandson.

The younger nation nodded, "Yes. How can you be Germania? I thought you disappeared centuries ago."

Germania ignored her question and instead glanced over at a still sleeping Germany then back to a confused Czech.

In disbelief, Czech whispered, "You look so much like Germany."

Seeing his stern look suddenly directed at her Czech sighed deeply then nodded, "Yes, I married Germany. A few years ago, actually."

Feeling bold, Czech moved closer to the ancient, she looked at his face closely, studying him. Germania's eyes suddenly locked onto her stomach, at the slight, protruding bump, "You're with child," he simply said.

Czech flushed and looked away. Suddenly she felt a large yet light hand on her stomach. She gasped and backed away from him, inching closer to Germany. Once again another stern, almost scolding look was directed at her and reluctantly she moved toward him.

Germania placed his hand back on her stomach and Czech sighed heavily, "I don't know what it is but if it's a boy I hope he looks like Holy Rome. Then it will be like having him here again."

Suddenly, movement came from her abdomen. Germania, surprised, jerked his hand back. Czech, on the other hand, grinned and became a bit teary. "I've been trying to get everyone else to feel the baby, and you are the first one to experience it."

The long-haired Blonde gave a slight half-smile in acknowledgment.

Czech then looked down at her belly and sighed "I wish I could see Holy Rome again, we had great times together with Italy as children." She was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke, "It's so sad that he just disappeared never to be seen again. I still had so many things to say to him.''

Germania let untold words escape his mouth "Holy Roman Empire still lives. He's just changed his appearance a bit." Without a moment's notice, Czech immediately began to blast questions at the ancient.

"Wait! What?! Holy Rome is still alive! He still exists! Who is he?! What does he look like?! Where is he?!"

Germania was astonished at Czech's reaction. The lady-like girl he had known years past had become a mature woman who said what she thought without refrain. He then brought himself back to the current situation. He looked at Czech, who was begging to know the truth of Holy Rome with her bright green eyes He then shifted his eyes to the German who was somehow still sleeping peacefully.

He then retorted in confidence, "I want you to find out on your own."

The Sudeten girl, not satisfied by this answer, turned away from Germania and began to sulk. "Why did you come here anyway?"

Germania then remembered his reason for visiting the Sudeten girl's house. "I came to talk to you about what is yet to come."

Czech, curious, quickly responded, "What do you mean? Do you know my future?"

Germania sighed, half expecting the girl's response. "Somewhat. Think of it as wisdom. Anyway, I want to warn you of separation that may occur soon, with someone that you love."

Czech looked over at Germany, "What should I do? Can I stop it from happening?"

"No, there is no way to stop the event from not happening. However, no matter what happens I want to remember who is important to you and know that that person cares for you also."

The small nation just lowered her head not knowing how to respond. The ancient then placed his hand gently on her cheek and gave a sad smile. "You will survive. You're strong."

The girl just simply nodded. Germania gave her a kiss on the forehead, and simply vanished as quickly as he had appeared. The young nation would accept the ancient's advice as truth and follow his instructions in the future. Czech would not mention this surreal experience to her husband until many years later.


End file.
